custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Artek206/Orvollious Blog Update
Wow, its been awhile since I've last done this, this blog is basically about my storyline, which I've decided to finally start making. This blog will consist of various summaries of the first few stories to come aswell as changes that have been made to some of my character's history. In addition to this, I'll give you a basic run-down of my primary AU; the Orvollious Alternate Universe. Shall we begin? Orvollious Alternate Universe Like I said, this is just a quick summary of my AU, if you wish to read all the details go visit the page. This universe is different from most, it carried no actual point of divergence as its very origins are quite different from the core universe. You see, it was the colossal being known as Orvollious who had created this universe, although he was not responsible for the creation of all things that would inhabit this universe. This was a task he left to his children, the Great Beings(Mata-Nui and Teridax are GBs here fyi). Through years of difficult work, multiple planets were formed along with stars and all other space stuff, the Great Beings decided to undergo one last task; they would create life for their many planets, starting with Spherus Magna. Again, this task took a very long time but they eventually succeeded with the creation of the Agori and Glatorian. All was swell until the GBs grew greedy and started a civil war which in the end split Spherus Magna in two with the GB Romus taking one half somewhere(this half is also where the agori and glatorian were primarily located). The half that was left was eventually abandoned by most of the GBs, leaving an injured Mata-Nui behind. Mata-Nui decided to save himself by using the last of his power to create the Matoran aswell as Artahka and Karzahni to aid him in building a new body. However, Karzahni grew jealous of his brother' Artahka and tried to start conflict thus resulting in Artahka using his mask of creation to make the Toa who swiftly defeated Karzahni. After this a few more sacrifices were made which ultimately helped the Matoran race and Mata-Nui escape Spherus Magna. Mata-Nui was still low on power and was forced to land on the planet of Giliea where even more conflict awaited the Matoran. This planet was inhabited by Skakdi, Vortixx, Steltians, and various other species, all under the leadership of the League of Six Kingdoms. This League consisting of Kalmah and others, would go on to antagonize and imprison the Matoran. Takadox, one of the League's members, would attempt to fight against his brothers the power of the mask of creation. For a time he was winning and victory seemed at hand until the involvment of a Toa of magnetism named Odiahk. Odiahk would go on to challenge and ultimately defeat Takadox with the weary aid of the League although he would die in the process with Takadox. Because of his actions, the Matoran were freed by the League but were segregated into certain areas( mainly cities lost in the war). The results of this event are the following. *Matoran are segregated off in destroyed cities(as mentioned). In order to repair damage done to these cities, Artahka created the kanohi Kiril, with several Toa using the mask in what is known as the "Kiril March" *Because of Odiahk's actions, Fa-Matoran consider themselves as the most superior race of matoran. *Several other beings besides Matoran move into the matoran cities due to poverty. *The illegal Matoran slave trade begins in multiple crime organizations *Most Toa existing in this AU have become Mercenaries or hired protectors to earn money for their respective cities. *Velika takes Takadox's place in the League *The being known as Nyamier begins fixing damaged Matoran and throws them into a massive tournament as his gladiators. *The Order of Mata-Nui is formed in order to maintain peace between the Gilieans and the matoran under Mata-Nui's will. They keep order in the universe by downing several targets that threaten peace aswell as monitering the League carefully. The organization consists of many beings, Toa included. *Due to a history of violence, Toa in this AU are not as opposed to killing as in most AUs. However, it is still looked down upon to kill unless instructed to by an employer. Additionally, it is also considered immoral to become an assassin, as they do not take money for their kills and thus do not aid Matoran cities financially. *The organization known as The Will ''is formed and act as terrorists against the League. Character Changes Note that pretty much all of my characters' history has changed but the following are the most drastic changes. The Name "Artek" This name, as many of you know, has served as the name forall my self mocs in the past (besides Snitch), this has now been altered. ''Artek ''is no longer a name, but a title used by those destined to bring about some massive change in their respective universes. The first Artek was Odiahk, the second remains buried deep within the past, and the third is Draius. The fourth Artek will be my current self moc. Tayluu Not much has changed about her, she is still an Order agent and an extremely skilled assassin. However, it has been revealed that she did learn a good deal of her skills from a Toa of lightning named Voton, she was also one of the many scouts deployed shortly after the Matoran's landing on Giliea. Pyrack This one has changed a lot in biography. He is now a skilled soldier who learned his lessons of honor and duty from the late Toa Tanikii. When landing on Giliea, he led his own scout unit and eventually turned that unit into an assault squad when hearing of the Matoran's imprisonment. He would perform multiple strikes against the Gilieans until his people were eventually freed. Jahun/Artek This one has yet to gain a page, although I'd prefer it stay like this for now as a good deal of his past contains spoilers. Basically, what I can tell you is that this character is a completely mechanical Matoran who contains the prototype element of heat. Equiped with powerful gear, this Matoran takes up the mantle of Artek in his search for purpose. It should be noted that his current body was not his original body. Upcoming stories *''The Awakening-The first story in my storyline, this one shall deal with the first few hours of life that Draius experiances. *''City of Machines''- Although The Awakening will be the first story in my storyline, CoM will be something else entirely and is very likely to be released first. This story shall be set within the future, long after my storyline has ended, it shall focus on Jahun as he invetigates a shut down factory rumored to come to life at night. In the course of events he is infected with a virus which corrupts his body, leaving him in a state of madness and inbalance. Hope begins to dim even more when the only cure availible is in the hands of a twisted mechanic who Jahun must contend with while resuming his initial invetigation. MOC Revamps New Mocs Jahun fire 2.JPG|This is Jahun, channeling a beam of fire. Jahun Fire 1.JPG Jahun O 2.JPG Jahun O 1.JPG Nephthys WIP artek.JPG|A wip of my revamp of Nephthys, Mazeka's self moc. Vakama Empowered 2.JPG|This is an alternate form of Toa Vakama, equipped with a heat pack that increases elemental fire energy. Vakama Empowered 3.JPG Vakama Empowered 1.JPG Shoutout I would like to give a shoutout to Pitcat of whom has aided me tremendously with my AU, he has provided me with ideas such as the League of Six Kingdoms existence aswell as the name for Giliea. He has also took the time edit my grammar which I admit is kinda crap :P So here's a quick shoutout to a very helpful user of whom I shall end this blog with, tootles. Category:Blog posts